The existing injection molding machine generally produces a workpiece in a way of intermittent injection. When the size of the workpiece is small and a batch of workpieces are in large quantity, the production is generally performed by means of a multi-cavity mold (one mode has plural cavities), in order to improve the production efficiency. In this way, the injection molding machine is in the state of intermittent production in a large injection volume.
The inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problems: as the existing injection molding machine employs a multi-cavity mold, during the production, the injection molding machine is in the state of the intermittent production in a large injection volume, so that too much resources are occupied and too much energy is consumed.